Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by Rojjy
Summary: So without further ado, Mindy Mccready's first day of 6th grade. I hope you enjoy, because I certainly didn't.
1. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

* * *

School. As in actual people my age. That I'm being forced, not only to spend 8 painstakingly slow hours of my life there, but to actually socialize with people I don't know. Sure, I know we don't know anyone at first, but I don't want to know these people. I'd rather spend the day playing video games with Dave, or with Marty and Todd at Atomic Comics. Hell, a day with Katie would be better than this. Fuck, I've really reached the bottom of the barrel haven't I?

But it's part of the plan Marcus has set out for me. The whole "be normal and shit/try not to bash anyone's brains in." Try being the key word. Oh, and I should probably explain this writing thing. It's also part of the plan. Marcus says I need to "stop keeping my emotions bottled up."

I don't. I just get rid of my emotions on whatever pedophile/cocksucker comes my way. Sure, it's not Marcus-and-other-authority-figures-approved yet, but it's sure as Hell effective. And creative, that's always a plus.

Well, back to the reason I even started writing in this...whatever. School.

So without further ado, Mindy Mccready's first day in 6th grade.(Or any grade for that matter)

I hope you enjoy, because I certainly didn't.

* * *

**AN/ I really don't know where I'm going with this. I have some general direction, but suggestions always help! Should I continue?**


	2. The Language of Girls

The** Language Of Girls**

* * *

I never knew how much a raised eyebrow could mean in the complex communication of pre-teen females. Apparently, it holds a LOT of power.

It can mean the difference between *smiles* "Nice pigtails!" to *raises eyebrow* "_Nice pigtails..._" And saying thank you (Hey, I'm a polite girl! Unless you piss me off) to the latter is not considered 'cool.'

But you know what is considered 'cool?' Smearing peanut buttery looking shit on your face. Like Hell I'm going to do that fucked up shit! Oh, some kids thought it was cool that I kicked those fucking pussies down the stairs. I thought the whole bully bravado thing they had going was pretty fake. I mean, come on the lunch money thing is getting old. Can't you think of something more original?

This takes me to the principal's office. I always thought, from the books I read because Daddy only sometimes let me watch TV, that principal's were old men with mustaches. But instead I was shocked to find a, albeit attractive, woman who couldn't be older than mid- thirties, if that. She had brown hair with a hint of red, slanted green eyes, and a warm skin tone. _She seems nice enough_.

She introduces herself to me as Miss Basel.

Miss Basel states strictly, "This is not a good impression to be making on your first day of school young lady." Why do all teachers do that? As if it will suddenly make everyone drop to their knees and start begging for forgiveness?

"With all do respect Miss Basel, could you please refer to me by my name?" I was not liking this chick's attitude.

"With all do respect _Melinda _I like to associate with my students in a professional matter, but if it makes you comfortable very well."

Damn, the bitch had me there. Nobody used my first name. And judging by the smug-ass smirk on her face she knew it too. Before I could say anything Marcus entered.

He was carrying a brown paper sack so I was assuming he was on his lunch break. Immediately I felt a surge of guilt.

_Way to go hot-shot, you just had to let your ego win over your brain. Not even one day in and you already screwed up The Plan. Marcus can't even eat lunch without you ruining things._

Before I could continue my mental pity-party any further I was interrupted when Miss Bitchzell spoke.

"Do you know what Melinda has done here Mr. Dolloghan?"

Being Marcus, the ever so eloquent police officer he said," Yes I've been informed of what _Mindy _has done, and I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that your-" she pauses, taking into consideration the different shades of skin color"-**daughter** inflicted physical damage on two of our students, one of whom has been hospitalized, and you see nothing wrong with that?" the cunt hastily snapped back.

Still, Marcus was calm as he retaliated, "Well, considering the situation, I feel she did the right thing."

"What was this 'situation' might I ask?"

While they both stared at me expectantly, all I could think was- _Wow...The sexual tension in here is thick enough to cut with a chainsaw. _This even surprised me, causing me to laugh. And also causing two very angry, sexually frustrated, still waiting adults to glare at me. So I did what any girl would do.

I played innocent.

"Well, these two mean boys came up to me at the beginning of the day and put their hands out. I thought they wanted a handshake so I stuck my hand out too. Turns out they wanted my lunch money. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do! They started making fists and they where going to punch me! So I pushed them and ran away," with that I started crying in Marcus's shoulder. This is too easy.

"Oh..." suddenly, she look kind of embarrassed. I don't know why though. It wasn't like she was trying to convince the father of his newly adopted daughter that the girl was some violent maniac who goes around hospitalizing students on her first day of school ever, only to be informed that said hospitalized students were bullying the poor girl and she acted in a matter of self defense. Whoops, she kinda did...

So after she apologized profusely she said I could go back to class. But Marcus said that I'd just spend the rest of the day at home with him. After all, we had already missed most of the day. What a great way to be introduced. Yay.


End file.
